The present invention relates to adducts of tetrasubstituted pyrophosphato titanates with phosphites and/or amines. The pyrophosphato titanate adducts of the present invention are useful in controlling the viscosity, flow and the conductivity of many filled resins. They improve the physical and chemical properties of many filled resins thereby permitting more valuable and more stringent usage with maintained ease of processing. They also serve as acid catalysts in various applications and inhibit water/salt caused corrosion in treated substrates.
The titanates of the present invention differ from the pyrophosphato titanates disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,122,062 and 4,087,402 primarily by the controlled reactivity of the titanates presently mentioned which permits long term storage of said titanates and of the treated filler/pigment resin at ambient to moderately elevated temperatures, and a very specific initiation of functional rates of activity to occur at controlled temperatures depending upon the specific adduct ligand employed. Other advantages conferred upon pyrophosphato titanates by adduction as taught in the present invention include a substantially reduced tendency for such adducts to crystallize as compared to their non-adducted analogs thereby permitting greater ease of dispersion in more vehicles and decreased acidity. In addition, many of the nitrogeneous adducts are water soluble, thereby permitting use of aqueous vehicles in conjunction with fillers and pigments which were heretofore incompatible in water as well as the incorporation of water as a diluent in organic systems which were previously incapable of accepting significant water dilution.